


Love Is Tragic

by yellowjesy



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Shopping, Sleepovers, based on the black magic music video, black magic au, bullying tw, it's basically just loads of ot4, swearing tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjesy/pseuds/yellowjesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically this is an irl high school story of the girls in the black magic music video. this features fuckboy!zayn, and i love 1d i just made him like this for this one fic, also i named the bully maura which is the same name as niall’s mom and i feel so bad?? this also features the words “memes” “fingering” and “tinashe” so i’m not too sure what this is is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Tragic

Monday was Perrie’s worst day. It meant that she had an entire week planned out in front of her. That meant five days of school which was the equivalent of shoving her head in a bucket of cold water; basically it wasn’t fun. She sighed as she pushed up her glasses. She liked how thick they were since it was so easy for her to hide behind them. Plus she wore a hat quite often so her face was often covered. As she made her way to her locked she kept her eyes on the ground. Her shoes poked out of her too big pants but Perrie only wore them because she didn’t like the shape of her body which was very unfortunate because her legs were literally better then sliced bread. She got her books and made her way to math. Just as she was about to enter a perfectly manicured hand shot out blocking Perrie from walking any further.

“Hey Perrie” A skinny girl with bleached blonde hair said perkily. “Did you have fun yesterday?” She asked cocking her head to one side and smiling, dimples appearing.

Perrie squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered the trauma of yesterday. Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it. Just as she was sure she was going to break down she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see a tall girl with braids and a few freckles lining her cheeks.

“Hello Jesy I was just asking Perrie how her little experience went yesterday.” The girl grinned sinisterly. Jesy’s eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to the girl.

“If you ever do that again I will personally rip every fucking bleached blonde strand off your head and burn them all in a fire made up of your family’s ashes.” Jesy whispered. She grabbed Perrie’s hand and dragged her into the classroom.

The two girls made their way to the back of the class and Perrie slumped into her seat shaking. She hated being teased and literally wanted to make a shrine for Jesy at the moment. Whenever someone made fun of her she just became this ball of negative energy and was too shy to do anything about it. And what she had done yesterday….Perrie could still feel the sinking feeling in her chest when she realized that she was trapped.

“Hey Pez, how you doing?” Jesy asked quietly. She gave Perrie a smile and opened up her textbook and notebook proudly showing off her finished homework. Perrie did the same and nodded towards Jesy to show she was fine.

-

Math flew by and Jesy found herself eagerly awaiting her next class. She loved science so much and today they were doing experiments so she was bursting with excitement. As soon as the bell rang she said good-bye to Perrie and practically ran to science. When she got there a skinny girl with chocolate skin and scrunchy in hand was already sitting at her table.

“Leigh! You’re finally here early.” Jesy exclaimed surprised. Usually Leigh-Anne came as close to the bell as she could since she a) didn’t really like science and b) was a very shy person so she didn’t talk much and c) Maura was in this class. Maura as in the bleached blonde girl who literally ruined Perrie’s life yesterday and surprise, surprise she loved to terrorize Leigh-Anne as well! 

“Yeah I just thought it would be good to get here early for at least one day” She giggled quietly tying her hair in a ponytail. The girls got to work and soon became a fit of giggles as Jesy soon learned turning your safety goggles upside down and tightening them made you look ridiculous. Leigh was crying actual tears by the end of class and the two girls had completely forgotten about Maura. Finally the lunch bell rang and they made their way to the cafeteria. They found Perrie already sitting in their usual spot and were soon joined by their fourth member, Jade.

“Leigh! You’re hair is so cute!” Jade exclaimed as she sat down fingering the tips of Leigh’s braids.

Leigh blushed as she thanked Jade and started peeling an orange as Jesy dug into some sort of pasta. The four girls ate alone since the curse of Maura had basically banished them from talking to anyone else. Plus they were all too shy to actually try to make any new friends.

Jade started excitedly talking about a new project she was working on in History class and started rambling about how she would have to go to the library tomorrow to pick up some research books. Leigh loved to see her so happy, her big brown eyes bright with excitement. Jade could literally talk about books all day and if that’s what made her happy Leigh would listen.

Just as Jade was going to explain her new way of formatting her bibliography Jesy grabbed Leigh’s hand and made a tiny squeal of joy.

“Look, look, look!” Jesy cried excitedly as she pointed towards a boy standing a few tables over. Perrie looked over and rolled her eyes. Jade started giggling since it was so rare to see Jesy in such a happy state. She was usually naming off the ways she could ruin Maura’s life or complaining how everything she wanted to buy didn’t come in black.

“Jess if you like him so much go over and talk to him!” Leigh said quietly looking her best friend in the eye. Jesy’s shoulders slumped as the thought of socialization struck her and shook her head. Jake had other friends, cooler more popular friends then Jesy. Prettier and thinner friends then Jesy. (Or so Jesy thinks)

“Babe I’m sure he’ll like you if you just start talking. He’s so smart and funny so I’m sure he’ll at least be nice.” Leigh explaining desperately wanting Jesy to know that she was worth him.

“Yeah and he’s lowkey cute.” Jesy sighed twirling her pasta around.

“Lowkey? Jess he’s smokin’” Jade practically screamed pushing Jesy’s shoulder. Perrie let out a giggle as she buried her head in her math book. Jesy shoved Jade back and Leigh just shook her head and went back to eating her fruit.

After lunch the four of them had English together, which was Jesy’s favourite subject and she absolutely that she had with her three best friends as well. The four of them sat at the back and normally kept to themselves. They were doing persuasive essays and Jesy was working furiously on one explaining why women should be paid as much as men. She paused to see Leigh and Jade giggling with each other at something on Jade’s phone. Probably a meme Jesy thought as she turned to face Perrie.

The blonde girl seemed to staring at someone and as Jesy shifted she could make out who Perrie was looking at and her jaw dropped. This was not happening, there is no way in hell this is happening.

“Perrie Edwards who the hell are you staring at?” Jesy demanding nudging Perrie. She snapped out of her trance and smiled sheepishly at Jesy.

“No one” She mumbled flipping to a new page in her notebook.

For the love of our lord and saviour please tell me it wasn’t Zayn.” Jesy hissed pulling on Perrie’s sleeve. Perrie’s only reply was a “Humph”

“Fuck,” Jesy paused whispering, “Boy. Did you hear that Perrie? He. Is. A. Fuckboy.”

Perrie covered her mouth from laughing and shook her head. Jesy went back to her work and before she knew it class was over. She quickly pilled up all her work and shot Perrie a look before leaving since they didn’t have their last classes together. Jesy then shot Zayn a look which she quickly sent him a telepathic message saying “you-better-stay-away-from-Perrie-or-I-will-somehow-ruin-your-perfect-jawline” and ran out of the class.

-

Jade was not looking forward to her last class of the day. Her last class involved running, sweating and playing organized sports, yay gym! Jade really did enjoy doing sports but she was quite clumsy and was so scared that people were going to judge her if she did anything out of the ordinary so she mostly just stayed in the back and immediately passed to someone no matter what sport they were playing. Jade also hated changing because she was so insecure of her tiny body (even though she was so beautiful??) so she always got there early and changed as quick as possible.

Jade slipped into some sweat pants and threw a hoodie over her t-shirt and jogged over to her gym teacher. Her name was Ms. Cole and she probably one of Jade’s favourites. She greeted Jade and had all the girls take a few laps around the gym to get warmed up.

By the middle of gym class Jade was sweating buckets but enjoying herself.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take off your hoodie Jade?” Ms. Cole asked while Jade was taking a quick water break. The small girl shook her head and shrugged as she ran back into the game.

By the end of class Jade was literally feeling like the sun its self had decided to bury it’s self into Jade’s sports bra. Finally the teacher told them they could go change and Jade took her time cleaning up and getting water. When she walked into the change room only a few girls were left and to her surprise Perrie was there waiting for her, muffin and school books in hand.

“Pez what are you doing here?” Jade asked as Perrie handed her the muffin. Perrie reminded her that they had agreed to study tonight and Jade blushed furiously as she remembered that they had agreed to meeting last week. The two girls walked hand in hand to Jade’s house which was quite close to the school.

The two of them got to work tackling the hardest subjects first and then decided to take a break, Perrie pulling her laptop out of her bag and Jade getting out her phone. Jade texted Leigh-Anne a few more memes and was about to show Perrie one of puppy when Perrie let out a squeal.

“Jade Zayn’s online.” Perrie grinned excitedly. Jade watched as Perrie smiled down at her screen and moved over so her and Perrie were right beside each other. Perrie moved the laptop over so that it was balancing half on Jade’s thigh and half on Perrie’s thigh.

“Ok well I’ve got to send him a message.” Perrie said in a tone that made Jade seem like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Have you ever actually talked to him?” Jade blurted out. Perrie shot her a look and rolled her eyes. Well what’s that supposed to mean?? Jade wondered as she crossed her arms. Perrie was breathing in and out really slowly, she had done in this other situations when she was extremely nervous and excited (see: the time she had gotten 100% on a history test, the day she competed in the regional math competition and lastly when she won a 50% off coupon to Dollarama after answering 7 correct questions about the US presidents) (yes Perrie’s life was that wild).

Perrie typed out a simple “hi” and hit send, grabbing Jade’s hand in the process. A speech bubbled appeared with three dots saying that he was typing and Jade literally thought Perrie was going to faint. “Pez can you chill out for a bit? He’s just a boy, but if it was in fact a cute girl from English class I would be able to support that.” Jade giggled. Perrie shoved her away just as there was a slight ‘ding’ to show a new message had appeared. Perrie closed her eyes and let out another squeal.

“Jade, Jade, Jade what does it say? I’m so nervous. What does it say?” Perrie asked still clinging onto Jade for dear life.

“It says,” Jade paused wincing. “It says ‘sorry do I know you?’” Jade said quietly. Perrie’s eyes fluttered opened and she looked sadly at the screen a frown appearing on her face. She took the mouse and quietly closed the tab and let out a deep sigh.

“I’m so lame.” She mumbled. Jade pulled her into a hug running her hands through her hair as Perrie stayed quiet. She finally broke the silence saying they both needed to get back to their homework.

-

Jade got home late from Perrie’s and ate her dinner alone since her mom was already in bed. Jade got ready for bed and revised some of her math books for the test she had tomorrow and then slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming about gym classes and gross boys that pretended they didn’t know you.

-

Leigh was just about to close her locker when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and a faint giggle.

“Ja-ade, what are you doing here so early?” Leigh-Anne asked laughing. Jade explained that she had to talk to her math teacher about something and offered to walk with Leigh to her first class which was Native Studies.

“Oh I forgot to ask you yesterday, what exactly happened to Perrie?” Jade asked linking arms with Leigh as they made their way to the classroom. Leigh bit her lip and shook her head as the memory of Perrie phoning her in tears.

“Jade I don’t know if I want to talk about it here.” Leigh mumbled hugging her books to her chest. Jade frowned and nodded. They both knew Maura liked to pick on Perrie the most and so it was the girls’ jobs to protect her as much as they could.

“I’ll tell you after school babe.” Leigh promised as she said goodbye to Jade and headed into her class. Leigh hoped Native studies would take her mind off the negative things in her life and help her focus on better things, like for instance, how good Leigh’s hair looked today.

-

Leigh met Jade after school and they walked to the library where Jade had to pick up the books for her History project. Leigh spent the way there explaining what had happened to Perrie.

“Basically Maura and three other girls grabbed Perrie and pushed her into an unused classroom and one of them stood outside so that Perrie couldn’t get out. And you know how our school is so ancient?” Leigh asked Jade. The small girl nodded and Leigh continued, “Well some of the floors are wooden, so what they did was that they took some of the floor boards out, enough to fit a person.” Leigh paused and Jade looked towards her in horror.

“Please tell me this isn’t going where I think it’s going?” Jade asked grabbing Leigh’s wrist. Leigh just smiled weakly and continued.

“They managed to get Perrie in the whole and they fucking hammered in the boards on top of her. Jade they fucking nailed her under the floor.” Leigh-Anne was getting pink faced and frantic and Jade was looking at her with her mouth open.

‘She screamed for forever, finally her voice gave out and it wasn’t until after school when a janitor came to clean the room that they heard Perrie. Jade she stayed there for two fucking periods. As soon as she got out she ran straight home and Jesy eventually came round and talked with Perrie the entire night.” Leigh ended closing her eyes and shaking her head just as the two girls reached the library.

Jade swallowed and gave Leigh a hug. “Thanks for telling me. I swear I’m gonna whop Maura’s ass so much her fake nails are going to come right off.” Jade smiled. Leigh didn’t really enjoy libraries (even though she was extremely quiet and loved to read, she just didn’t like the general atmosphere and also interacting with people was a struggle) so she left.

Jade went straight up to the third floor and pulled out her papers so she could find the section she was looking for. She wandered around, drifting through the old shelves of books when her eyes caught on a larger book near the top of the book shelf. She stood on her tip toes, pushing her glasses up her nose as she tried to reach it. It came tumbling down and landed with a loud “twhmp” on the ground in front of Jade. It was quite old, covered in a layer of dust, made out of thick burgundy leather. Jade picked it up examining it with great curiosity.

The title wasn’t English and as soon as Jade opened the book the cover nearly fell off as a layer of dust flew into the air. Jade coughed a few times and flipped to the first page. If all is lost and love is tragic, cast a spell it’s called Black Magic was written in the center of the page. Jade flipped through a few more chapters when something at the top of the page caught her eye. ‘Confidence Concoction’. Jade scanned the page but eventually just decided to sit down and read the entire thing.

Twenty minutes later Jade was copying down the list of ingredients needed for the potion. She couldn’t wait to tell everyone. She wrote down the key steps of the procedure and practically flew out the library, completing forgetting about her history assignment.

-

The next day at lunch Jesy was just about her dig into her potato salad when Jade came bouncing over with a wild look in her eye.

“What’s up with you?” Jesy asked raising an eyebrow as Jade sat down squeezing Perrie’s arm while smiling ear to ear. Jade let out a giggle and Perrie and Jesy exchanged looks, whenever Jade got this smiley it was about something good.

“So yesterday I went to go pick up books for History but I found something else…” Jade’s eyes twinkled mysteriously as she pulled out a few crumpled papers and smoothed them out on the table. Leigh-Anne leaned forward brow furrowed as she looked through them.

“What is this?” Jesy asked picking up a sheet of paper. She scanned it and rolled her eyes. Jade couldn’t be serious…

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my entire life.” Jade gushed her cheeks turning pink with excitement. Perrie was looking through the paper with a wide smile and Jesy let out a groan. There was no way they were actually going to think this was going to work??

“Guys I’m cool with whatever but where are we going to get a newt’s foot? And a tooth? This is going to take ages to find.” Leigh-Anne mumbled looking at Jesy.

“Guys no, don’t even start this because it’s not going to work. This is just some silly potion that won’t work.” She shot Jade a look who was frowning slightly. Jade then pulled out a container from her bag and then almost sheepishly pushed it towards Jesy.

“Please don’t tell me…” Jesy muttered carefully opening the container.

“I just need five more ingredients and then we’re done!” Jade squealed excitedly. “Oh please Jess can we just try it? And I promise if it doesn’t work out I won’t mention any other spell ever again.” Jesy cried clasping her hands together as if she was praying.

Jesy flicked a piece of her potato salad at her and mumbled an agreement. The other three girls let out exclamations of delight. Perrie announced that they would have a sleepover on Saturday to make the potion and see if it would actual work. Leigh-Anne agreed to help Jade find the rest of the ingredients while Jesy still sat there not really believing what Jade was saying. Where did she ever find hair of a horse? And a letter from the past? What did that even mean?

-

Leigh-Anne and Jade had rushed home from school and were currently in Leigh’s attic looking for a horse hair. Apparently Leigh’s mom had ridden horses since a very young age and had won lots of trophies?? Jade was just happy to finally get all the ingredients together.

Leigh let out a scream as she produced her mom’s old riding jacket. “This had got to have lots of horse hairs on it!” She exclaimed. Twenty minutes later Jade sat on the ground googling what exactly a horse hair looked like while Leigh was searching through another box to find her old baby teeth. Jade had a math test tomorrow but she was more set getting the potion ready.

-

Thursday and Friday flew by, the only best parts where went when Jake had said hello to Jesy in the cafeteria (she then walked into a garbage can but that part wasn’t as nice), Jade aced her math test and Maura stayed off Perrie’s back thanks to Jesy’s warning. Saturday rolled around and by 8:00 all the girls were all snuggled together debating whether they should watch Cinderella or Napoleon Dynamite.

Even after Jesy’s protests they decided on Cinderalla. They had pizza, ice cream, chips and lots and lots of candy. And to top it off a Disney movie?? Jade was in heaven.

Once them movie ended all the girls headed up stairs to get ready for bed, they brushed their teeth (while lip syncing to Tinashe’s album using the tooth brushes as microphones), combed their hair, and Jesy had to clean her face which turned out to be a great time for them to listen to Tinashe’s album all over again, this time Leigh and Jade were in the bathtub and Perrie was standing on the toilet.

The girls ran downstairs and Jade pulled out a large duffel bag.

“Oh here we go.” Jesy muttered as Leigh snuggled into her giggling. Jade produced loads of candles, a pack of matches, the papers she had copied from the library and finally all the ingredients. Jade instructed for them to all sit down in a circle and then surrounded them with the candles. (With only a minor incident of Leigh’s hair almost catching on fire). She then laid the pieces of paper out in the center and one by one dropped all the ingredients into the middle. Jade then joined the circle and told them she had memorized the speech and that they’d all better shut up or she would shove the horse hair down their throats.

‘For a spell that can’t be broken

‘One drop should be enough

‘I got the recipe

‘And it’s called black magic

‘Now you belong to you

And then something happened. All of the girls felt it, it was a feeling none of them could explain. All of their eyes fluttered open and all the ingredients were gone and there was a large “BM” on the papers.

“What the shit” Jesy muttered as she picked up the papers.

“What the shit is right.” Leigh agreed.

“Guys I feel weird, but not bad weird, good weird.” Perrie said quietly. They all nodded in agreement but Leigh suggested they all sleep on it so they all settled down into their sleeping bags and tried to fall asleep. Jesy and Leigh knocked out pretty quickly but an hour later Perrie and Jade had crawled over beside each other and were now watching the top 10 Disney songs of all time. This was going to be one long night…

-

Leigh-Anne was awaken by first a snicker and then a giggle and then someone was laughing very loudly very close to her ear. She rolled over mumbling something along the lines of ‘leave me alone, five more minutes.’ Then someone snuggled again very close to her and she finally cracked her eyes open. A smiling Perrie was looking at her giggling.

“Leigh wake up, Jade and Perrie are dragging us to the mall.” Jesy muttered as Leigh sat up rubbing her eyes. Jesy was pulling on her usual black skinny jeans while Jade was applying some mascara. The girls then cleaned up from last night, this included a ton of Kleenex because apparently the ending of Tangled got the better of Jade and Perrie and they cried for a few hours. Then there were the empty tubs of ice cream and bags of chips. Finally the girls were ready to go and finally made their way to the mall.

Once they got into one store it was then just non stop. The girls were suddenly buying things they would never ever wear. And once they got into the makeup it just didn’t stop. They were acting in ways they had never acted before, they were acting…confident. And the four of them absolutely loved it.

-

Leigh-Anne woke up with the sound of her mom yelling at her to get up. She sat up and smiled, she had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. A really good day. She hopped out of bed and threw open her closet. All of her new clothes were pilled over all the old stuff and she grabbed a skirt and quickly changed into it. A skirt!! When was the last time that Leigh-Anne was worn a skirt? She couldn’t even remember! And 45 minutes later she found herself at her locker feeling like the happiest girl alive when a few other girls came up and complimented her on what she was wearing. Suddenly she heard a scream and turned around to see Jesy staring at her. Except it wasn’t the Jesy with braids and the baggy shorts. It was Jesy who wasn’t afraid to flaunt her curves and do her hair and makeup.

“Shit Jesy you look smokin’!” Leigh-Anne cried running towards her.

“Me? Fucking hell you look so hot right now.” Jesy gushed motioning to Leigh’s hair. Instead of a scrunchy she had tried a half-up do.

“We look so popping, I can’t wait to see what Perrie and Jade look like.” Leigh-Anne smiled. The two girls ran off to their first classes both feeling on top of the world.

By lunch Perrie had received 27 comments on her outfits. 27 positive comments! Even Maura seemed impressed, her usual eye-roll didn’t happen and Perrie was glowing. She felt like she could take over the world, and as she sat down beside Jesy and pulled her into a tight hug smiling from ear to ear.

“Guys, our glo up happened in like one night. How is this ever possible?” Leigh-Anne wondered aloud. Jade let out a giggle and then suddenly stopped short and motioned to someone behind Perrie.

Perrie turned around to see Zayn standing there smiling. Jesy grabbed Perrie’s hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Hello Jesus, I would pray right now but it’s slightly inconvenient but basically please don’t make my best friend fall for this fuckboy. She doesn’t deserve him. Jesy thought silently.

“Hey, you’re Perrie right? The girl who messaged me this weekend right?” Zayn asked smiling. Shit he’s so hot, but please Perrie, I’m sending you a telepathic message to not fall under his charm! Under that perfect hair is a boy who won’t treat you right! Jesy was so close to breaking her finger, she was clenching her fist so hard.

“Uh yeah, that was me.” Perrie said sheepishly. Her cheeks were turning pink and Zayn smirked and Jesy wanted to stand up and strangle him. Why is he so flawless? How does he do it? I mean does he have like a special moisturizing technique or something? Maybe he goes to the spa every weekend. He couldn’t have just been born with that flawless born structure, could he? Jesy was going to go insane if Perrie didn’t do something fast.

“So I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the dance with me next week.” Zayn asked. A silence fell onto the table where Jesy was praying to every God imaginable to make Perrie see how Zayn truly was. Jade was wondering that if Perrie said yes then she would feel great for her but then her mind started to side track and she started wondering if Zayn plucked his eyebrows or were they naturally so beautiful? And Leigh-Anne, well she was just angry that her pizza was getting cold and already envisioning her dress for the dance, something bright, maybe orange or red?

“Uh yeah, but I’m gonna have to say no. Because a) you didn’t like me last week but now since now I’ve applied some eyeliner and done my hair differently you seem to like me now. Which makes me think that you only like me for my looks. And I don’t want to assume anything but if you only like a girl for her looks that’s a pretty dick thing to do. And b) you ain’t that cute honey.” Perrie said with a smile and promptly stood up and marched right past Zayn with her head held high.

“Holy fucking shit on a stick.” Jade breathed as she let out a giggle. “I love Perrie so much.” Leigh-Anne burst into a fit of giggles and raised her eyebrows at Zayn as he slowly turned around and walked off. Jesy on the other hand was almost considering attending church this Sunday to thank the lord Perrie finally came to her senses.

The three girls ran out of the cafeteria to find Perrie standing beside a near by water fountain. They all crowded around her squealing and Perrie was smiling like she’d never smiled before.

“Guys, I can’t believe I actually just did that. Like I actually just turned down a boy!” Perrie grinned as the three girls pulled her into a hug.

“We did it, we actually did it guys. We found on confidence. We’re not scared to express our selves anymore. Oh my gosh I think I might cry.” Jesy chocked out pulling Jade into a hug.

“Jesy if you start crying I swear I’ll rip out one of those hair wraps.” Perrie whispered narrowing her eyes.

“Please do, they’re ugly as hell. A boy named Aaron in my math class suggested it to me but they’re gross.” Jesy smiled.

And just like that the four of them made it through the hallways, holding hands, smiling and feeling like the luckiest girls on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> :-))))) my ot4 lovin ass is out


End file.
